We're Related to Cube Members
by Zen The Aether Girl
Summary: Five friends didn't like living in an orphanage. They finally leave their old lives behind as they move in with the infamous cube members. However, an incident will reveal a dark past of one of the members hid from the others for the longest time and reveals something that they didn't see coming. First Fan-Fiction, no hating on me! OC'SxThe Cube. Rated T just in case.
1. Secret's out

**Hi and welcome to my first fan-fiction,We're Related to Cube Members! I would appreciate reviews and maybe a follow as well. I was inspired to do this after reading The Sister of Sky by MultiGlitter and it will be cool if the author followed me! I decided do something related to The Cube because they are going to celebrate their 1 year anniversary and I would love if one of them could read this. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the you-tubers in this story except my OC's. By the way the OC's in this story are Dtrix Wong, Victoria Battilaga, Jenny Gonzalez, Amanda Straub, and Annie Viera who are best friends.**

**Anyway, lets get started!**

Chapter 1

**Amanda's POV**

Hi, I'm Amanda. Amanda Straub to be exact. I'm 12 years old and have blond hair and green eyes. Annie Viera is 15 years old and she has red hair and light blue eyes. Dtrix Wong is 10 years old and has black hair and brown eyes. Jenny Gonzalez is 17 years old and has brown hair and hazel eyes and finally Victoria Battilaga who is 14 years old and has red hair and blue eyes. We are best friends, however we never knew that we are related to the one of the most infamous Minecraft SMP's ever?! Well let's get started!

It all started when we were skypeing together and this is what we talked about:

_Dtrix W.:Hey guys!_

_Amanda S.:What up!_

_Victoria B.:Whats up you cool peeps?!_

_Jenny G.:Oh hi guys =3_

_Annie V.:Hi you guys =)_

_Amanda S.:Talking about the usual stuff today as always!_

_Victoria B.:Yup!_

_Jenny G.:Man so boring in this hellhole called an orphanage! =(_

_Dtrix W.:I know right?_

_Annie V.:Let make this a quick one because it is late at night for me and I agree with Jenny on that._

_Victoria B.:Yup it's true =(_

_Amanda S.: =,(_

_Jenny G.: :,(_

_Amanda S.:I always think of what life is like outside the walls of the orphanage._

_Victoria B.: I agree_

_Dtrix W.:Same ;(_

_Annie V.:It must be awesome!_

_Jenny G.:Man I could see it now and lets end it before it makes me cry =(_

_Amanda S.:I agree_

_Victoria B.:It's late anyways so good night or day to you guys!_

_Dtrix W.:Bye Guys!_

_Jenny G.:Bye!_

_Amanda S.:See you next time._

_Annie V.:Bye! /(o.o)/_

I closed my laptop and sighed as lay in my bed dreaming about the day that I finally get adopted.

**Mitchell's Point of View**

*****phone starts to ring *

"Pause the recording, phones ringing" I said as I look for the phone.

*phone continues to ring and 4 more start to ring *

"I wonder why they are calling me?" I said as I found my phone.

"I don't know why and we should mute our mics as well, just in case" Jwong said as he found his phone.

Everyone in the call muted their mic as I answered the call,"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Mitchell Straub?" he said with a serious tone.

"Yes why?" I said, confused.

"I am Detective Tom and I found something that your parents hid from you and you'll be surprised..." he said.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked. My mom took her own life when we learned my father was killed while on a train to work so I wanted to know.

"You have...a sister." he said.

"Wow I can't believe it" I said with a surprised tone in my voice.

"Her name is Amanda and she is 12 years old and in an orphanage in the UK, ready to be adopted"

"Yea I want to adopt her but I need more info" I said.

"Sure!" he said.

We talk about some stuff before he ended the call, just when everyone was unmuting their mics.

"Got the same news right?" I said as I unmuted my mic.

"Yes!" they said all at once.

We recorded some mini-games for a bit and we decided to stop recording for the day and as I took my nap I happily dreamed.

We have sisters.

**And that's it for the first chapter! As I said before reviews are appreciated and**** there's another story that I got inspiration from, can you figure it out? PM or put a review to answer the question. Not sure when I post a new chapter but I will try to post one. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!**

**Zen out! **


	2. Preparing for newcomers and pax

**Welcome back to the next chapter of We're Related to Cube members. As usual, reviews are appreciated and thank you Qwerty for favoring, following and reviewing. **

**Anyways, let's get back in to it!**

Chapter 2

**Mitchell's Point of View**

I decided to text Graser10 about it:

_StrauberryJam: Hey did you see my DM about me finding out that __I have a long lost sister? _

_Graser10:Uh yes and my mind is blown \(o.0)/ _

_StrauberryJam:That was my same reaction!_

_Graser10:I didn't even know till now and cannot believe that Kevin, Tomahawk, Devon, and Jwong have long lost sisters too!_

_StrauberryJam: Can you and the other members set up their rooms?_

_Graser10:Yes and I'll let them know about the reason why._

_StrauberryJam:Thanks buddy!_

_Graser10:Your welcome!_

_StrauberryJam:See you later!_

_Graser10:Bye!_

_StrauberryJam:Bye man!_

As I'm in a store buying some food for the week, I think of the day that I finally meet my long lost sister.

**Parker's Point of View**

I awake to crying from Kermit's room for the forth time in a row. Ever since he had Dashiell, it has been hard to sleep and he is busy as ever! "Ugh," I said as I woke up from my nap."Hey Parker!" Bayani said as he woke up from his sleep. "Hey Bayani." I said as I looked for food."Man, there's no food in the fridge!" I said as I try to find food.

As I said that, I felt someone poke me."Whoa Graser, I didn't see you there!" I said."Hey guys!" he said as he checked his phone. I said "So what's up guys?" "Well, you guys need to a favor for me." Graser said as he showed us a text by StrauberryJam about something. "He told me that me and other members need to set up rooms" he said as he washed dishes."Why?" Kiingtong or Will said to Graser. "Well because StrauberryJam, Kevin, Devon, Tomahawk and Jwong have long lost sisters!"he said as he put the dishes in to the washer."So let's get started!" Pat said as he walked in.

*Few hours later *

"And done! Man it's hard to set up new rooms for five long lost sisters." Graser said. "Yea, I agree." I said as we finished. "Let's get recording for Pax South!" H said as we started the recording. After we recorded a few rounds of some mini-games, we were done recording for the day. As we prepare for the new comers to be here, we were excited to see them.

**And that's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and as always to follow, favorite, and review. I will try to tell them to read this and hope they do! Also this marks the first time that Dashiell, Kermit's newborn son, is in a fan-fiction! See you in the next chapter.**

**Zen out!**


	3. Welcoming Newcomers

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're related to Cube Members! As always review, follow, and favorite.**

**Let's get on to it!**

Chapter 3

**Jenny's Point of view**

We heard the lady open the door and thew us a pink luggage bag, three of them to be exact."Oh my god" Victoria said as she started to pack it. "Lets do this!" Annie said as me and Annie started to pack.

We are being adopted.

**Dtrix's Point of view**

We heard the lady open the door and thew us some purple luggage bags, two of them to be exact. "I can not believe it" Amanda said as we started to pack them.

We are being adopted.

**Mitchell's Point of view**

"Are we ready?" I said to the guys."Yes!" they all said. Me, Jwong, Devon, Tomahawk, and Kevin went to the airport to pick up the long lost sisters at the gate. After a while the plane finally landed. "Hey Amanda!" I yell to her as she went out of the plane. "Hey Straub!" she said as she hugged me. "So are you ready to live in the cube house?" I said to her. "Yes!" she said happily. We drove back home and found out she and the others are friends.

As we arrived they said "This place is huge!" "Yes it is." I said. As we walk in, people jumped out saying "Welcome home!"

**Another chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed and as always review, follow, and favorite. Happy Thanksgiving to the people in the ****U.S.! What are you guys thankful for? As always, see you in the next chapter!**

**Zen out!**


	4. Settling in

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're related to Cube Members! As always review, follow, and favorite!**

**Lets get back in to it! **

Chapter 4

**Annie's Point of View**

After everyone introduced themselves, StrauberryJam said "Want to see your rooms guys?" "Yes!" we all said as we ran to our own rooms. Mine had Red and Blue stripes and a computer that would make a hardcore gamer jealous. "Thank you Kevin!" I said to him as he hugged me. "Your welcome and you are my everything." he said as he walked back to his room. I slept happily knowing that someone cares for me.

**Jenny's Point of View**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Julio's Point of View**

"Man, caring for a long lost sister is hard!" I said to the guys. "Yeah, I know that!" Jwong said. We decided to record some videos for Pax South because it was tomorrow and we need last minute videos. After we recorded, we went to bed and as I slept I dreamed of all of screaming fans on the first day of Pax.

**And chapter done! Hope you enjoyed and as always review, follow, and favorite! See you in the next chapter!**

**Zen Out!**


	5. The mugging that changes everything

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're Related to Cube Members! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, blame school for forcing me to study for finals (I'm in high school if you're wondering). As always review, follow and favorite!**

**Anyway, let's continue!**

Chapter 5

**Mitchell's Point of View**

I woke up earlier than the others to prepare breakfast for them. They all woke up as I finished setting up the table. "Hey guys! I made breakfast for all of us!" I said to them as we sat down. "So is everyone ready for the first day of Pax South?" Parker said with his mouth full. "Yes!" we all said to him. After breakfast we drove to the convention center where Pax is held. "Lets go inside and meet the others." Liam said as we walked in to convention center. "Hey guys!" Parker said as he started to hug everyone there. "Lets go and play some new games!" Fin said as he hugged Rusher.

*A few hours later *

"That was a fun day today you guys!" I said as we arrived at the Cube house. "I agree!" we all said as we set down our bags. As we set down our bags, we heard something move outside the Cube house. "What was that?!" Graser said with confused look on his face. "I don't know." Bayani said with a scared tone in his voice. Suddenly, we all felt a sharp pain in our backs and we all let out a scream as we all blacked out.

**Victoria's Point of View**

We were in my room when we heard screaming outside. "What is going on?" Dtrix said as we peeked out the bedroom door. We were horrified to see a person with a black ski mask, black hood, and a ten inch knife in the Cube house with all of the members laying on the ground all bloody and he was getting their money out their wallets. He noticed us and we all hid from him. "Oh no this is not happening! No way!" Annie quietly said with a worried tone in her voice. "What are we going to do?" Amanda said as the guy runs away from the Cube house dropping the bloody knife on Devon's bloody body. "I will call the police and tell them what just went down here okay guys?" I said to them. "Okay." they said with a nervous tone in their voice. I called 911 and they quickly answered the call. "911, whats your emergency?" the lady said with a happy tone in her voice that assured me. "Um we just heard some screaming outside our room and saw a person in a black ski mask and hood with a ten inch knife just mugged all of the members of the Cube as soon as they were arrived back from the first day of Pax South and got all of their money and he just ran out of here after he saw us peeking out from the closest room near the front door in the house!" I said to the lady over the phone. "How many people were there at the time of the mugging including you guys?" she asked me. "28 people and 23 of then got mugged that leaves 5 of us that are hiding in my room right now." I answered her. " What's the location of the house?" she asked. " At the corner of 58th and El Paso. Hurry up quick and get here with a lot of ambulances!" I told her with worry. "Okay, they will come as soon as they can!" she said with urgency. "Okay, bye." I said to her as I hung up. "They are coming guys don't worry about it for now." I said to them as I sat down on the bed. After a few minutes, we heard police sirens blaring outside the house. We carefully walked out of the house as they put all of the members on the ambulances and the detectives went inside the house to see what happened. We were interrogated by one of detectives to get some information and told her that we were recently adopted by five of them. She was shocked when she learn that and she tells us to come with her to the hospital and see them. After a few minutes of driving, we arrive at the emergency room where they all went to the operating rooms and they did surgery on them. After a few hours they all went out of the operating rooms to the observation ward were they put them in 11 rooms, 2 people in each room and one person had a room all to themselves. We all were worried that one of them will die and she assured us that they wont die and she let us stay at her house for the duration of the investigation.

That was the night that change our lives forever...

**Well that was intense. Anyway, thank you guys for reading this chapter of We're Related to Cube Members! As always Review, Follow and Favorite! See you in the next chapter!**

**Zen out!**


	6. The life of the Cube in the hospital

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're Related to Cube Members! I hope you liked the last chapter, it was the best chapter ever! You guys didn't see that coming that's for sure! As always review, follow and favorite!**

**Lets continue!**

Chapter 6

**Bayani's Point of View**

I wake up in the hospital with a breathing mask on my face and I look at the other way to see will with a breathing mask too. I watched some TV then I heard Will wake up. "Good morning Bayani" he said as the nurse walked in. "Good morning you two. You guys are finally awake. So what happened to you and the others last night?" the nurse asked us. "Well we were coming back from day one of Pax South and as we arrived back at the house we got mugged." Will answered. "Wow I can't believe you guys got mugged after the first day of Pax South!" the nurse said with a surprised look on her face. "We didn't even know that guy was there!" I said as my back started to hurt. "Take it easy for now and I guess you guys had a meet-up planned today." the nurse said as she gave us our pain medication. "Yes we had it all planned out for weeks only to get mugged last night." Will said as he took his medication. "Are you guys going to break the bad news to all of your fans?" the nurse asked us. "Yes we are going to break the news to our fans now." I said as I pulled out my phone. "I'll leave you to do that and get your guys' breakfast. Is that okay?" she asked us. "That fine with us." Will said as she left the room. "Okay lets start in 3, 2, 1" I said as I started the vlog. "And were back! Hey Will!" I said to him as I pointed the phone at him and zoomed in on his face. He just stared at me and as I zoomed out and pointed it back to me, I laughed at him. "Anyways, as you can see here, all of the members of the Cube, including us are in the hospital right now because we got mugged on the first night after the first day of Pax South ended as you can tell from earlier clips. As a result of that, we are not going to the meet-up the second day of Pax South. Instead, our friends will fill in for us during the meet-up so you guys can get your stuff signed by them and take a picture with them also. About to get breakfast so I'll back after we eat breakfast." I said as I ended the vlog. She came back to our room with our breakfast and as I ate my breakfast, I think of all of the disappointed fans who wanted to meet all of us.

**Parker's Point of View**

Me and TYBZI woke up to the smell of bacon outside our room. "Man, last night was interesting!" I said as I started to watch TV. "Yup!" TYBZI said as the breakfast came and as we ate, we think of all of the disappointed fans who wanted to meet all of us.

**And chapter done! Hope you liked this chapter of We're Related to Cube Members! As always review, follow and favorite! See you in the next chapter!**

**Zen out!**


	7. Life at the detective's house

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're Related to Cube Members! Hoped you guys enjoyed last chapter. As always review, follow and favorite!**

**Lets continue!**

Chapter 7

**Victoria's Point of View**

After the members of the cube were in the hospital, we stayed at the detective house for the time and we decided to watch the news when they showed the mugging on TV. Little did we know a news van drove up and they set up the interview there and it took a little bit of our time and they left as soon as they heard a strange noise.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Its cold in my room and one of my older sisters is playing something cool and I am lazy right now! As always review, follow and favorite!**

**Zen Out!**

**P.S: I am going to do a crossover of Club Penguin and Minecraft alongside this fan-fiction and its going to involve Graser10 (For obvious reasons)**


	8. The secret past revealed?

**Welcome back to We're Related to Cube Members! The last chapter was amazing and short! XD**

**Lets continue!**

Chapter 8

**Will's Point of View**

I hear a loud boom outside the hospital as me and bayani wake up. "What was that?!" I said as booms continue outside. We all walked out when the doctor got on the intercom and said "We are on lock-down! Repeat, were on lock-down!" We all saw the police and they dragged us into a room. "Whats going on?!" Parker and the others asked. "Well a shooting is happening right now and a few people died." the policeman answered.

***Few hours later***

After the shooting, Graser said "I've got a little secret to tell you guys." "What?" we all said to him. What he said changed everything...

**Oh that cliffhanger though! What did he say?! Find out in the next chapter of We're Related to Cube Members! See you in the next chapter!**

**Zen out!**


	9. The realization

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're Related to Cube Members! Last chapter we ended when Graser was about reveal a secret to all of his friends.**

**Lets continue on!**

Chapter 9

**Graser's Point of View**

I sighed as I said those words that I thought that I never say to my friends "I was abused back when I was younger." They were shocked to hear that. "Why?!" Devon asked. "I confessed to my parents that I was openly gay and yes I am openly gay if you're wondering." I answered. "Wow! We never knew that till now!" Parker said with surprised tone in his voice. "I kept this a secret for a long time like a few years." I added. They all went silent as I walked away thinking about what I said to them.

**Parker's Point of View**

It took me a few days to process what Graser said. I had some questions like ''Is this reason why you made the cube mainly to felt loved?'' and ''How badly did you get abused?'' It kept me up a few nights thinking about it. We were finally released from the hospital after a few weeks. We all celebrated with all of our friends and also meet some fans for the first time in forever. We were reunited with the long lost sisters after the guy who mugged us was caught and thrown in jail. When I told them Graser's secret, they were surprised to hear that and discovered that they were all abused before they got thrown into an orphanage. I wondered if I had a long lost sister, only time will tell...

**Hope you guys got hit in the feels this chapter. I did when I was typing this. As always review, follow and favorite!**

**Zen out!**


	10. Fate

**Welcome back to another chapter of We're Related to Cube Members! This is the final chapter until the sequel comes out.**

**Here it is!**

Chapter 10

**Bayani's Point of View**

We all went on our flights back home. I hugged all of the members as I boarded my plane home. Suddenly during the flight the airplane started to nosedive into the ground. When it hit I felt my soul go out of my body. I was killed instantly from the impact. I slowly started to see my body then I realized I'm a soul. I saw my dead brother Sam's soul. We talked a bit and was shocked when he told me that he was killed in a car crash. Then he asked me this, "Are you ready to go to heaven?" he said as he sprouted wings. "I guess so." I said as we were blinded in white light into heaven.

**Annie's Point of View**

I got a text from Graser and it's bad:

_Graser10:Did you hear on the news?_

_BelliaMC:No._

_Graser10:Bayani was in an airplane crash and he died on impact. =(_

_BelliaMC:=0_

_Graser10: Can you tell Kevin the news and ask him to tell the other members about it._

_BelliaMC: R.I.P Bayani and yes I will._

_Graser10: Thank you for helping out on this sad day ;(_

_BelliaMC: Your welcome ;-;_

I close down my phone as I told Kevin the bad news and told him to tell the other members about it. He tweeted the news to the fans as well. Here's their reaction:

_ Graserisbae: R.I.P xBayani I will miss you ;-;_

_ MineGod5373: #Kiani is no more! ;-;_

_ VectorMC2421: NONONONONONONONO!_

Bayani's parents planned him and his brother's funeral and invited his friends to the ceremony. We attended the funeral as we said our final good byes. It hurt me a lot but I'm strong no matter what. We are united as the cube and no one can bring us down!

**And that's it for this fan-fiction! The sequel to this will be coming soon as the crossover ends. Thank you so much for reading this! As always review, follow and favorite! See you in the sequel!**

**Zen out!**


End file.
